Rückkehr des Königs OneShot
by Latyriel.Walk
Summary: Ascalon 237 Jahre nach dem Krieg gegen die Charr. Eine junge Frau will die rastlosen Seelen der Untoten befreien und das gespaltene Land wieder vereinen.


Eigentlich gedacht als „Entrance" in den FanFictionContest auf .com, jedoch wurde die Story nicht vor Einsendeschluss fertig und nun dachte ich mir, lade ich sie auf hoch. HF beim lesen.

Ein ausgetrocknetes, totes und tief braun-graues Tal ersteckte sich vor den vier mutigen Helden. In der Ferne sah man die Ruinen von Ascalon. In diesen Ruinen leben schon seit Jahrzenten keine Menschen mehr. Sie werden seit jeher von Untoten bewohnt, welche jeden töten der sich wagt, sich hier aufzuhalten.

_Es heißt, Ascalon sei in einer gnadenlosen Schlacht gegen die Charr gefallen. König Adelbern habe in seiner Verzweiflung, sich die Macht seines Schwertes Magdaer zu Hilfe gezogen. Mit seiner Hilfe hat er all die gefallenen, stolzen Soldaten Ascalons, die in der Schlacht gefallen waren, zurück ins Leben geholt. Mit ihrer Hilfe gelang es zwar die Charr abzuwenden, jedoch wendeten sich diese rastlosen Seelen auch gegen die Bewohner Ascalons, weil der König nur die dunkle Macht vom Schwert Magdaer heraufbeschwor , ohne im Besitz des heiligen Schwertes Sohothin zu sein, welches dem erstgeborenen Kind der Königsfamilie eigentlich weitervererbt wird. Und es heißt weiter, wer im Besitz beider Schwerter ist und sie in der Burg von Ascalon zusammenbringt, ist der rechtmäßige Thronerbe und ist in der Lage, denn Seelen ihre letzte Ruhe zurückzuführen._

_Jetzt stehe ich hier. Bereit mich denn gefahren zu stellen die vor mir liegen, um mein Recht als rechtmäßiger Thronerbe zurückzufordern. Sowie denn Bürgern Schwarzfalkensteins die Hoffnung zurückzubringen und denn rastlosen Seelen ihre letzte, verdiente Ruhe zurückzugeben._

Mit einem letzten Blick auf das Tal hinab, drehte sich die junge Frau um und ging zum Lager zurück. Sie hat dunkelrote Haare, welche mittellang geschnitten sind, feine Gesichtszüge welche für eine Frau anfangs 20 nicht unüblich sind und eine schlanke, athletische Figur.

„Damriel, sag den anderen Bescheid. Sobald die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch das Tal scheinen, ziehen wir los!", rief die junge Frau einem ihrer Begleiter zu.

Damriel war ein älterer und erfahrener Krieger, der schon einiges erlebt hatte mit seinen 45 Jahren. „Ja, meine Königin!", erwiderte er kurz.

_Bald ist es soweit. Ascalon wird seinen alten Glanz wiederbekommen._ Als der letzte Gedankengang zu Ende gedacht wurde, schienen auch schon die ersten Sonnenstrahlen ins Tal und die Untoten wichen zurück in das Höhlensystem Ascalons. Der Sandsturm, welcher noch vor kurzem wütete, schien die Spannung zu spüren und ließ nach. Schon bald war das Heulen der Untoten verstummt und man hörte nur noch die leisen Schritte der Helden durch den Sand wandern, in Richtung Schloss Ascalon.

* * *

200 Jahre ging am anmutigen Schloss Ascalon nicht spurlos vorbei. Bis auf die Grundmauren und ein paar Gänge sowie dem Thronsaal schien es komplett zerfallen zu sein. Die Charr und die Untoten, so wie die Zeit selbst, waren alle an diesem Anblick schuld.

„Das ist also das Schloss Ascalon. Es musste einfach riesen groß gewesen sein!" Die Helden standen vor dem Großen Tor welches zum Thronsaal führte. „Was meint ihr, ist die Bibliothek noch in einem Stück erhalten?", fragte der junge Mönch. Er trug genau die gleiche Robe wie sie Mhenlo zu tragen pflegte. Jedoch war seine Robe rot, wie das Blut ihrer Feinde in welchem sie getränkt wurde. Über beide Arme erstreckten sich sanft ineinander schlängelnde rote Tattos und das Abteiwappen ist auf dem kahlen Kopf eintätowiert.

„Wir sollten erstmal zusehen wie wir reinkommen, Rohan. Und dies bevor die Sonne komplett von den Wolken verdeckt wurde!" Toran zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger zur Sonne, welche von Wolken umarmt zu werden schien. Toran ist ein ehrgeiziger Elementarmagier, welcher alles für etwas Ruhm und Ehre auf sich nehmen würde. Er weiß nur noch nicht wie viel Ruhm ihm dieses Unterfangen bringen wird. Seine athletische Figur wird durch seine Größe nur umso mehr betont. Sein Ehrgeiz hatte ihm schon so manche male fast das Leben gekostet. Die neueste Errungenschaft, welche seinen Geiz nach Ruhm unterlegt, war eine Narbe, welche sich über sein linkes Auge zog. „Nairi wie sieht der Plan aus?"

„Das heißt „Euere Hochheit"!" fuhr ihn Damriel an, der kurz davor war sein Schwert zu ziehen. Das einzige was ihn davon abhielt war Nairis Hand, welche auf Damriels Schwert lag und dieses nicht aus dem Schaft lies.

„Damriel, lasst es gut sein. Hier draußen helfen uns Formalitäten auch nicht weiter", sagte sie zu ihm während sie ihre Hand auf den Schaft seines Schwertes legte. „Der Plan sieht so aus, dass ihr mich beschützen werdet, während ich versuche das Tor aufzubekommen. Es ist mit einem mächtigen Zauber belegt. Es wird also einige Zeit dauern." Gleich darauf machte sie sich auf zum Tor und legte eine Hand auf dieses. Die Sonnenstrahlen wichen aus dem Tal und dem leisen Singsang Nairis folgten zugleich die blabbernden Stimmen von Untoten.

„Na toll.. Scheint eine lange Nacht zu werden. Beschützt unsere Hochheit!", rief Toran den anderen zu und bezog Stellung ein paar Schritte hinter Damriel.

Die Äxte und Schwerter knirschten, die Luft war geladen vor elektrischer Energie und der Kampf schien endlos anzudauern. Immer wieder kamen neue Horden von Untoten mit denen sich die Helden auseinandersetzen mussten. „Nairi! Lange halten wir das nicht mehr aus!", schrie Toran nach hinten zurück. „Ihr dürft euch ruhig etwas beeilen!"

Nairi schien wie in Trance, sie konnte ihn nicht hören. Man merkte nur, dass der leise Singsang schneller wurde. Ab und zu flogen Pfeile in ihre Richtung, welche sie jedoch nicht zu treffen schienen. Es sah so aus als ob diese durch sie hindurch flogen.

_Wie macht sie das?, _dachte Toran als er verblüfft zusah wie ein Pfeil durch sie hindurch flog und am Tor hinter ihr abprallte. Der Boden unter ihren Füßen sah jedoch aus, als hätte sie schon einige Schritte zur Seite gemacht.

„Sie ist die letzte verbliebene eines mächtigen Chronomancers. Ihre Macht liegt darin, die Zeit und Dimension zu manipulieren. Für uns sieht es so aus, als ob sie sich nicht bewegen würde.", erklärte Rohan durch die Kampfschreie der Gegner hindurch.

Damriel machte einen Schlag nach links, einen nach rechts. Seine riesige Axt zerschlug die morschen Knochen der Untote mit nur einem Schwung. In einem Moment der ruhe fügte er den Worten des jungen Mönches hinzu, „Und dies geschieht alles in nur einem Augenblick. Wenn du ihre Bewegung sehen willst, dann solltest du versuchen nicht zu blinzeln, Magier!" Er drehte sich wieder um und lachte vor sich hin als er zwei weiteren Skeletten den Kopf ab schlug.

Wie aus dem nichts traf ein Feuerball mitten zwischen die Helden. Der Staub lies sie kurzzeitig erblinden, so dass Rohan den nächsten Schlag eines dieser widerwärtigen Skelette nicht kommen sah. Er schrie auf, als das Schwert mit seinem Fleisch zusammen stieß.

„Rohan!" Toran sprach einen Feuerzauber aus und rannte auf Rohan zu. Die Luft rundum das Skelett erhitzte sich, sie entflamm förmlich! Einen Augenblick später brachen die Knochen in Staub aus. Rohan taumelte nach links und rechts. Er konnte sich kaum mehr auf den Füßen halten. Toran durch eine Windverzauberung gestärkt erreichte Rohan noch bevor er zu Boden gesunken wäre. „Damriel wir könnten deine Hilfe hier gebrauchen!" _Das Schwert scheint kein Lebenswichtiges Organ getroffen zu haben, obwohl es mitten durch seinen Bauch gestoßen wurde, unglaublich! _Der Magier flüsterte ein paar Wörter im Singsang aus. Der Mönch leuchtete blau auf und seine Wunde schloss sich.

Auf einmal wurde es hell. Man hörte die uralten Zahnräder des Thronsaales quietschen. Das Tor bewegte sich. Der Kampf kam kurzzeitig zur Ruhe und alle drehten sich um. Die Kampflaute verstummten.

Im nächsten Augenblick rannten 2 Skelettkrieger mit ausgebreitetem Breitschwert auf Nairi zu. Die Helden waren wie erstarrt. Damriel schaffte sich aus der starre zu lösen und schrie nach der Königin, „Hinter euch, Hochheit!"

Kurz bevor die Skelette die Heldin erreichten, leuchtete diese in einem azurblauem Ton auf, welcher sich in einem weiten Radius um sie herum ausbreitete. Als die Skelette vom schein eingehüllt wurden, verbrannten ihre uralten Knochen zu Staub. Man hörte nur ihre Waffen zu Boden fallen. Die Helden verblüfft durch diese Entwicklung im Kampf drehten sich um und sahen wie die Untoten 2 Schritte weg vom Licht machten. „Los!" Nairis Stimme durchbrach die starre der Helden und diese rannten auf das Tor zu. Sie jedoch drehte sich um und wandte sich ab und ging einige Schritte auf die Untoten zu. Der Schleier bewegte sich mit ihr, sowie die Untoten.

„Nairi! Was habt ihr vor?! Wir sollten von hier verschwinden und das Tor schließen!", erwiderte Toran.

„Geht durch das Tor!", befahl sie ohne nach hinten zu sehen. Nun umgab sie nur noch stille. Man könnte sogar meinen die Untoten atmen zu hören. Sie streckte ihre rechte Hand nach vorne aus. Sie hielt ihre Finger so, als würde sie ein Schwert halten. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck ernst. Im nächsten Moment fing die Luft um ihre Hand an zu leuchten. Kleine Lichtpartikel flogen von überall her. Als die Lichter erloschen, hielt Nairi ein Schwert in der Hand, welches so weiß wie Schnee und so lang wie eine Obsidianklinge war. Die Klinge war aus purem Platin, so wie der Griff. Dieser war mit wunderschönen schnörkeln und alten Runen verziert. „Jeder Untote der es wagen sollte, uns zu folgen, wird durch den Zorn Dwaynas gestraft und fährt direkt zu Grenth in die Hölle, für alle Ewigkeit!" Die Gleichgültigkeit in ihrer Stimme war eindeutig herauszuhören. „Wir sind hier um euer Leid zu beenden! Wer jedoch den Weg des Leides gehen möchte, der darf vortreten!" Mit diesen letzten Worten drehte sie sich um und schritt durch das Tor. Diese schloss sich sofort.

* * *

Mit Ehrfurcht sahen die vier Helden in den legendären Thronsaal Schloss Ascalons. Als sie durch den Saal schritten hallten ihre Schritte durch das gewaltige Gemäuer. Die riesigen Säulen, die die Decke hielten, waren sehr gut erhalten. Die Fenster, bunt und mit Motiven früherer Könige verziert, leuchteten im Zwielicht des Mondes und verliehen dem Saal einen melancholischen Glanz.

_Der Thron König Adelberns. _Nairi kniete sich vor den Thron und senkte ihren Kopf. Ihre Gefährten machte es ihr gleich. „König Adelbern. Ich bin hierher gereist, um den Seelen ihren Frieden zu bringen. Ich hoffe ihr erhört mich." Stille.

Kurze Zeit später erstrahlte der Thron in hellem weiß. Der schein erlosch und König Adelbern - in Form eines Geistes - stand vor ihnen. „Du, die du soviel auf dich genommen hast, musst eine Nachfolgerin meiner Blutlinie sein. Nur jemand reinem, adeligem Blutes wäre im Stande die Tore der Halle zu öffnen. Erhebet euch, mein Kind." Sogleich erhob sich die junge Heldin aus der respektvollen Kniebeuge und ihre azurblauen Augen blickten dem König direkt in seine blassen Augen. „Ihr hab Mut. Schon 237 Jahre warte ich auf diesen Moment. Jedoch fand keiner der anderen Vorfahren den Mut dem Ruf des Schicksals zu folgen! Und doch steht nun nach sovielen Jahren eine junge Frau vor mir. Sagt, wie ist euer Name, mein Kind?"

Ehrfürchtig, stolz und voller Mut sprach sie, „Nairi, mein König.", und beugte sich vor ihm. „Ich habe Sohothin mitgebracht. Jedoch benötige ich noch die Kraft eure Schwertes Magdaer."

„Magdaer – das verfluchte Schwert Arahs. Ja ich habe das Schwert, ja und eure Absichten scheinen reinem Herzens zu sein, sonst könntet ihr Sohothin nicht führen. Ich werde euch Magdaer überlassen, jedoch nur unter einer Bedingung."

Nairi erhob sich aus der Beuge und sprach, „Die wäre, mein König?"

Wolken verdeckten den Mond, die Halle wurde dunkler. „Ich möchte, dass ihr mich erlöst. Nur Sohothin wäre dazu im Stande. Ihr müsst meine Seele spalten, dies ist der einzige Weg."

Entsetzen fuhr durch die vier Helden. Nairi wollte schon widersprechen, die Augen des Königs waren jedoch vor Entschlossenheit getränkt. Sie ließen keinen Raum für Widerspruch. „Wenn dies euer Wunsch ist, mein König." Nairi streckte die Hand aus und Sohothin erschien in ihrer Hand.

„Ja, das ist er. Für Ascalon!" Die letzten Worte des Königs im Diesseits hallten in der Halle nach.

„Für wahr… Für Ascalon!" Mit diesen Worten schlug sie den Geist König Adelberns in zwei. Der Geist verschwand in einer hellen, weißen Lichtexplosion die sich über das ganze Tal streckte. Die Schreie der Untoten konnte man noch meilen weit hören. „Friede sei mit euch, König Adelbern…" flüsterte sie. Wo einst der mächtige Thron stand, war nun das Schwert Magdaer.

„Dies ist also das verfluchte Schwert aus der Stadt Arah, Magdaer." Das Schwert war ehrfurchtgebietend. Die Klinge war pechschwarz wie Obsidian, der Griff Schwarz wie die Nacht, man konnte den Unterschied genau erkennen Die Klinge war sogar um ein kleines Stück länger als Sohothin und es war schlicht und einfach, somit das komplette Gegenteil zu Sohothin. Der junge Mönch und gelehrte schritt vor und wollte nach dem Schwert greifen. Damriel hielt seine Hand kurz davor auf. Rohan sah den Krieger an, dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Meine Königin, es ist euer."

Toran verbeugte sich vor ihr, so wie die anderen. Ein Lächeln machte sich auf den Lippen Nairis breit. Sie griff nach dem Schwert. Nun hielt sie in einer Hand Magdaer, in der anderen Sohothin. Ohne lange zu überlegen vereinigte sie beide Hände und die Schwerter vereinigten sich in einem Lichtspektakel, welches alle Farben des Regenbogens innehielt. _Dies ist also der Drachentöter, Arah._ Der Schaft – pechschwarz - glich von der Form her einem Drachen der auf einem Felsen saß. Die Klinge bestand nunmehr nur aus einer weißen Lichtspirale, welche sich im Uhrzeigersinn drehte. Dies verlieh ihm eine Leichtigkeit die noch nie zuvor bei einem Schwert zu spüren war, nicht einmal bei einem Hitze- oder Eis-Drachenschwert. Mit Hilfe der Drehung kann es sogar ganz leicht durch Stein hindurch schlagen, nicht zu reden durch Drachenschuppen!

„Von wo kommt den diese plötzliche Förmlichkeit her, Toran?" Nairi drehte sich um. Ein Lächeln überzog ihr Gesicht. „Nun steht doch endlich auf, wir müssen zurück. Die Bürger Schwarzfalkensteins brennen sicher darauf zu hören das wir nun eine Waffe – Hoffnung - gegen diese Drachen haben!" Mit diesen abschließenden Worten machten sich die vier Helden auf den Weg nach Schwarzfalkenstein.


End file.
